User talk:Shimmeringpumpkin
GIFs First I use Avidemux to get pictures from video and after I use PhotoScape. Fanycharmed 20:21, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I saw your messages to others, your animation can have more than 2 MB, if it's slow just wait until it will animate one time, after it should be okay (at least in my case it usually is). Fanycharmed 19:54, November 15, 2011 (UTC) : And how exactly do you make animations? Fanycharmed 21:15, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :: What timing are you making in PhotoScape? Fanycharmed 21:50, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I have every episode in my computer, but I downloaded whole episodes, not videos from YouTube. Fanycharmed 16:59, February 2, 2012 (UTC) PhotoScape Issue When you edit the size of the image and click save, a window should up and you can drag the scale changing the images filesize. Try uploading it to the wiki and then see how it runs. Annasean51 22:13, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Check Edits I have checked her edits, it appears she had a better view on the article. Sorry about the late reply but if you want to me check something like that, email me at KhanWhite98@gmail.com because I do not edit as often around Christmas. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:38, December 19, 2011 (UTC) : It's fine. Sometimes people forget, try not to do it again. Happy holidays, --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 08:58, December 20, 2011 (UTC). Poor Quality You're uploading poor quality images to the wiki. Go here for excellent quality images. Annasean51 21:55, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thank you, and you already created the power replication gif. Could you please make one of Prue giving Phoebe advise to go to cole and one of her hearing voices in the basement. (primrose empath) for the Empathy page.Superlana 22:49, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering what happened.lol Anyway I just rewrote the Astral Premonition page and it lacks a Dream Premonition gif, oh and if you could make a better one of the one in the info box I would be grateful. Thanks again for everything and I will take you up on your offers.Superlana 23:03, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes most definitely!!! Can you please make some gifs for Fear Projection, When Barbas made Prue attack her sisters, Killed Zoe, and when he was whispering to Paige. For the Beaming Page: First Cupid beaming away in Heartbreak city and Coop beaming away from Phoebe torn identity (the scene when they were in her apartment). Thank you. Superlana 20:24, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Also could you make gifs showing the different ways Livack, Christy and Renner read minds, I'm going to update the telepathy page. An one of Christy telepathic blast (even though I'm not sure that's a part of telepathy) and of Rex using his power on Prue. Thanks.Superlana 20:43, January 12, 2012 (UTC) I just read on the page that the Source and Cole also used the power through their hands, could you please make a gif of them too.Superlana 20:55, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. I'm currently re-doing the telepathy page.Superlana 22:16, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Yes Raynor.:)Superlana 23:36, January 13, 2012 (UTC) No problem and thanks. I think the only time the Source used telepathy was when he read Cole mind in Charmed Again part 2, after he stabbed him.Superlana 11:51, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Two for the suggestion page, of the Muse influencing the politician and of Drazi using the power on Piper, Prue, Jack and Dan and the fight that followed. Thanks.Superlana 18:53, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank you.Superlana 22:17, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Yes, these are all pages that need gif, but please take your time making them. One of Christy channeling the sisters from the manor at magic school. —Phoebe and An Ling flying out of Limbo and one of Yen Lo flying. —One for the Releasing Repression page (the one where he made the Elder attack page). —One for Fear Amplification, Season 8 Still Charmed and Kicking, the demon killed that guy in the cinema. —Aura Manipulation, Grams adjusting her aura.— Separation, Paige splitting herself. —Sensing, Piper sensing and hearing Phoebe's call. —What about a new one of Sonic Scream. which shows the glass breaking and Luring, showing the guys waiting on Phoebe. Thank you. Superlana 00:48, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Can't wait to see them. And it was Piper sensing Phoebe in season five Siren Song, could you also make one of Lord Dyson feeding on leo and then exploding. Thanks.Superlana 20:44, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. The gif of Yen Lo is more suited for combat, I will post it there. However, the only time Yen Lo flew was when he speaking to the Zen Master in Limdo, he levitated and hovered for a bit and then flew. When you have the time, please make a gif of that. Thanks again.Superlana 23:21, January 27, 2012 (UTC) I don't know if you make your gifs of youtube, if you do, I found a great video of. Could please make one more flying gif; One of Phoebe in the manor taking off and flying with the dragon warlock and dropping him. Superlana 23:57, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, and I did not notice them. I've been so tired lately (work), I only stop by for a minute or two in the late few days. Thnaks again.Superlana 23:29, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Content I do not know why the contents of your talk page would disappear. It could be because someone who left a message on your talk page accidently removed everything. The articles look fine to me, nothing has happened. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:39, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Gifs Actually, I don't use photoshop. I use a program called VLC media player . All you have to do is slow the video down and click screenshot. Take as many screenshots as you need for your gif. Then go to photoscape and I think you know the rest. I use the charmed DVDS, but I found a few sites that offer the entire series of Charmed in amazing DVD quality, for free. here and here. Annasean51 21:16, January 14, 2012 (UTC) No problem. Good luck editing. If you need anything just message me. Annasean51 21:25, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Necron I didn't intend to re write the Necron ''page. Please, feel free to re write it. Annasean51 15:40, January 15, 2012 (UTC) GIF Hi, I've seen you're really good at making gifs. Could you make one for the Thermal Balls page? The picture in the infobox is really bad. If it's not to much trouble, thanks. Charmdozo 10:45, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi, it's perfect. thank you. Charmdozo 12:33, January 24, 2012 (UTC) The Awakening Spell That sounds like a great idea! If you need any help, just message me. Good luck! Annasean51 23:28, January 24, 2012 (UTC) The page is great. It should have been made a long time ago. Thanks for doing it. Annasean51 16:31, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Charmed Sites They got shut down. Every other site has been shut down as well. The internet is going to get really complicated if SOPA and PIPA go through. Annasean51 18:47, February 4, 2012 (UTC) New Page I think it sounds like an interesting idea. Annasean51 18:08, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :It might be better to include that info on the general powers article instead of creating a complete new article. -- ''PerryPeverell 19:51, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Sam's Infobox Patty and Sam were NEVER related. They were never married, they're not related by blood, so she should NOT be listed under family members. Lovers does not means that they were family members or related. FANaticyeah 19:00, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Add a separate section for relationships then, but do not list Patty as a family member again because she is NOT Sam's family member in any sort of way. They are in no way related even when they were lovers. FANaticyeah 19:09, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Telekinesis In this wiki telekinesis has been considered an offensive power. The definition is: Attacking and vanquishing or killing other beings. Prue can attack beings with her power sometimes to the point of killing them. It has happened with other powers like Empathy that the problem is in the definition. Empathy is listed as a supportive power when it actually is more defensive than cloaking sometimes and it can even be offensive if the user replicates an offensive power like MC.Kt111 21:00, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Honestly I dont want to start a fight about this but shouldnt this be brought to KhanWiz attention or maybe start a vote about it.Kt111 21:24, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Sandbox It's really easy. All you have to do is create a new page and title it like User:Shimmeringpumpkin/Sandbox/Page Name. Annasean51 23:25, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Dark Chris Hi Shimmeringpumpkin, Shouldn't it say that Evil Chris came from the future to fulfill his duty to prevent his brother Wyatt to become good in future in the evil parallel world. *'Evil Chris:' Gives you an idea of what kind of awful, saccharine future I came from, why I had to come back and change it so bad. *'Evil Leo:' And I’ll always be proud of you for that. You saved Wyatt from turning good. You gave us a second chance. The least I could do is get you back to your future, back to evil. Charmednut 11:17 March 24 2012 Pardon me, I was just trying to help, I didn't expect that you were take my comment personally. Charmednut 11:36 March 24 2012 I saw that you have started your own fictional wiki? Are you a fanfictional writer?? where can I read your work? and if you want to edit power pages without being limited to Charmed canon information check out this wiki if you want to, but before starting to edit anything please read the policy. or ask the admins for help.Charmednut 12:07 March 24 2012 Charmed Wikis Here is a blog which was creating on Charmed Wiki telling about the fictional wiki and the rules and etc because users sometimes can't happy if people should alter their work for no reason. I know the feeling about lack of inspiration. I was a fanfiction writer long time ago this is not my website I just asked the owner of he wanted to post my fanfiction stories I didn't have any inspiration so I stopped making Charmed Fanfiction stories. I feel the same thing sometimes being without any inspiration, I don't edit the pages on Charmed Wiki due to being limited to Charmed Canon Information and etc so I am mostly on The Fictional Charmed Wiki, If you want to become a Editor on The Fictional Charmed Wiki, then you are welcome just fellow the rules. Charmednut 13:54 March 24 2012 Hi Shimmeringpumpkin, how are you? How does it go what your fictional wiki??? I have found last night some really awesome fan fictional stories, check out this link Charmednut 15:15 April 2 2012 Hi Shimmeringpumpkin, I am happy that you like it, I have also checked out your wiki and that you are working on your character and that you have created your first almost finished power page. Charmednut 14:07 April 3 2012 Hi Shimmeringpumpkin, I forgot to answer your question, well I am fine and healthy. Charmednut 14:57 April 4 2012 Suggestion I don't know, the problem with the spirit killer is that we will see no special effects, just two people standing and taking, atleast with Barbas we get to see some form of effect. But go for it, maybe it will look great.Superlana 20:55, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Categories It's not about trying to be a know-it-all. It was stated on the show (by Piper) that powers are not neccesarily evil, it depends on how you use them. While some powers are clearly evil, such as Touch of Death, most aren't good or evil. And just because a power has only been seen used by evil beings, doesn't make them exclusively evil. Charmdozo 22:36, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi Shimmeringpumpkin, how did you come up with your username??? In my case it's about Charmed and I an nuts about it therefore Charmednut. Well I was thinking like you said that you have visited the fictional wiki countless times, did you have any questions about some pages? Charmednut 13:10 April 12 2012 Hi Shimmeringpumkin, That's a nice story, I can't take all the credit as it was actually been created long time ago before I even knew about the fictional wiki, when the creator Twerdette created the wiki. I have looked at the history it's seems that she got some help from the wikia staff. And every two months Twerdette used to update the mainpage. But she had to take a personal leave mostly due to school, and after a well the mainpage was needed to be updated and Charmdozo didn't have much experience on pages in source mode, I have a limited knowledge about that. Well do you want to have the same design on your wiki, but which colours and characters and etc to be added. Can I be a editor on your wiki to fix the design and show you have it works. Or do you want me to just tell you how to create the design yourself? Charmednut 15:33 April 16 2012 Hello Shimmeringpumkin. I am feeling good. How are you? Don't worry, you shouldn't apologized for having a life, people can be friendly, but family or real life emergencies is more important, then worry about editing some pages as creating pages on a wiki is something editors do because they think it's fun to do on their free time. I can waite a month if needed for you to respond, because people have diffrent obligations, that's life either learn to deal with it and grow up, or stay home and complain, I can't always be on Fictional Charmed Wiki, well I can by reasonable assumption help you with your wiki issues. just tell me about them and I will try to help you when I get the time. Charmednut 11:42 April 21 2012 What do you think? Should Shimmering / Fading has it's own page because other Teleportation hybrids have their own page. Which is possessed by Kurzon. Charmednut 13:14 May 5 2012 Transformation Hi, if it's not too much trouble could you please make some gifs for the Transformation page. It really needs a better gif. Thanks.Superlana 20:02, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Please ignore this, I found the gifs.Superlana 20:09, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Page Thanks.:)Superlana 22:01, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Power Granting Please go ahead; One with the being receiving and actually using the power the would be great.Thanks.Superlana 16:58, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Javna Sorry, I had to undo your edit and the one after you to undo the edit done by the user before you. I hadn't noticed the species or else I would have re-added myself. Charmdozo 12:33, June 9, 2012 (UTC) I know, here we go again. The only reason flight was ever added was because of the image in the Book of Shadows, which in my opinion is just a generic demonic illustration. I don't think we can base powers on something as minor as that. Charmdozo 16:55, June 9, 2012 (UTC) You mean the only reason telekinesis is listed is because Prue hovered to him when he used his power on her? It's a possibility, but still questionable. Charmdozo 12:25, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi If you is interested in reading my fictional story, click on this link. And if you want to, give me your reviews about my fictional story. Charmednut 17:02 June 13 2012 The Seer Hi, I think the intangibility is a mistake, some pople mistook immunity for intangibility when Phoebe threw fire at her (immunity infobox gif). I think she only used an offensive power in Centennial Charmed, where she vanquished a demon at the birthday party. Charmdozo 09:26, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Because I assume the person who wrote that was under the impression that she was intangible, not immune. Charmdozo 09:38, June 16, 2012 (UTC)